eau trouble remix
by Seme
Summary: L'amitier caché notre amour! Ce n'est qu'après ma mort que tu me le prouve.


_**Eau trouble**_

**Est je vois cette eau trouble coulant sur mon corp. Inerte, le visage pale, les lèvres teinte d'un bleu que je ne connaisais pas. L'amitier été partagé mais pas mon amour pour toi. Je comprend maintenant mon erreur! Quand je te vois me serrant contre toi , pleurent à en mourir ! Tu me cri... pourquoi!...Pouurquoiiiii! . Mais je ne te répond pas car mon âme a quitter mon corp. Je n'aurais jamais penssé te manquer tand que ça! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Je t'es révélé mes sentiments , le jour de l'anniversaire de notre rencontre , tu as rigoler .. tu t'es moquer de moi.. encore ... et encore. **

**-Arrête de me dire n'importe quoi ! Celle la c'est la meilleurs on me la jamais faite. Je t'aime depuis notre rencontre! Oh si selement tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu avant de pouvoir te le dire! Oohhh ohhhh si tu savais! Comme je t'aime ...**

**Il continua encore et encore , des larmes au creux des yeux, un regard moqueur... et il en rajouta fessant semblemt de s'enbrassé . Mon coeur ressenté une vive douleur... la lame abtraite de mon couteau imaginaire le transperssa de par en par . Douleur répétitive, Douleur vive et brute. Douleur d'un amour non partagé ... douleur d'un désir refouler. En se beau jour de printemp , nos deux corp assis côte à côte sous un cerisier en fleur , tu te moquer de mes sentiments enver toi. Je n'est pas parler pendant tous ce temps . Je t'es regarder encore et encore . Alors a cette instant je me suis lever et t'es pris dans mes bras. Nos lèvres se touchères brutalemen, je voulais te faire taire , te montré que ce n'été pas des paroles en l'air . J'ai savouré cette instant , comme un homme qui réalise son rêve le plus cher. Tous été possible, Mais tu m'a pousser , rejeter et regarder .T'es yeux été devenu noir t'on regard exprimer le dégout . **

**Les pétales de cerisier on éfleuré t'es lèvres comme je les avait éfleuré à l'instant. L'arbre en fleur été magnique comme tu pouvais l'être pour moi ! Alors tu a reculé d'un pas, puis d'un autre, posa t'a main sur ta bouche et toucha t'es lèvres. Les miennes n'y été plus . Ta main se serra comme on serre la haine . Tu me regarda à nouveau ... et te raprocha d'un pas puis d'un deuxiéme . Je ressentis la douleur de ton poing dans mon visage. Ta rage contre ma peau , Ton dégout encré dans la force de ton poing. Le sang perla à la commisure des mes lèvres.. elle qui avait tands apprécier les tiennes celle qui n'avé dieu que pour ta peau.**

**-Plus jamais... (un murmure) ...Ne recommence plus jamais...( des larmes de haines).**

**Tu es partis . Je suis resté a te regardé courir vers chez toi les poings sérré . Je n'es pas tous de suite réallisé t'es paroles, aprés quelques secondes... Elle me revinrent.. « Plus jamais...Ne recommence plus jamais...» Alors un liquide salé vins se posé sur mes lèvres méllant le sang que toi seul avait fait couler , laissant toi seul responsable de ma blésure , autant physique que morale.L'ouverture sur la commisure de mes lèvres , referma mon coeur. Je suis rentré à mon appartement sous les yeux de quelques ahuris , des abrutis ou des curieux. Personne ne savais ...personne ne savais à ..CETTE INSTANT... ma douleur .Je jetta mon blousson sur le futon, entra dans la salle de bain et fis couler l'eau.**

**-Tu as raison c'est une blague , une blague de très mauvais goût ! Comme moi je peux faire ce cauchemar à cette instant... Edward...**

**Quand le bain fut remplit j'éteignis les robinnets , étant nu a présent je me glissa dans le liquide, Sa chaleur me fis du bien et je me laissa aller dans se divin sentimen ... En fermant les yeux , son visage s'imposa en moi! Il ne me quitter plus ..autant je voulais oublier ,autant son visage revenais s'en cesse.**

**Alors je vida mes poumons et glissa dans l'eau . Quelque heure plus tard ...Je me voiyais mon corp dans l'eau mon visage fermé. Des bruits à la porte ! Oui quelqu'un qui frappe. Mais ne répondant pas cette intrus défoncis la porte d'entré , voiyan la porte de la salle de bain ouverte il entra.**

**C'étais toi ! L'unique homme que je n'est jamais aimer. Tu me sortis du bain et m'enroula dans t'es bras. Tu caressa mon visage blanc comme la neige et pale comme un mort! Mort que je suis devenu par toi ! Mort qui fus la seul délivrance a ma douleur.Est je vois cette eau trouble coulant sur mon corp. Inerte, le visage pale, les lèvres teinte d'un bleu que je ne connaisais pas. L'amitier été partagé mais pas mon amour pour toi. Je comprend maintenant mon erreur! Quand je te vois me serrant contre toi , pleurent à en mourir ! Tu me cri... pourquoi!...Pouurquoiiiii!Royyyyy . Replacan une méche de mais cheveux tu m'embrasse doucement avec hésitation.. «Pourquoi ne la tu pas fait avant! Pourquoi au moment de ma mort sur mon corp inerte tu me donne un baiser!» La lumière envahis la piece sernant le contour de ton corp et du mien . De la haut je te regarde encore. Tu as refait ta vie , mais sur un bureau orné d'un cadre en cuir, on peux y voir deux garçon assis l'un à côté de l'autre sous un cerisier en fleur ! L'un regarder vers l'objectif de l'appareil, l'autre regarder le jeune garçon à ses côté une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux . **

**(Cette histoire est le fruit d'un amour que l'on ne croi pas toujour. L'amitier le cache parfois , ce qui empêche le résepteur de l'apercevoir , l'amour fait naître quand il est partagé , Mais l'amour peux aussi tuer quand il n'est pas partagé!) **


End file.
